Disturbingly Human
by themightyeskimo42
Summary: After Merlotte's closes and Gran has a heart attack,Sookie is in desperate need of a job.With no other options,she accepts a job at Shreveport's new theme bar Fangtasia...and grows more curious of her wealthy and handsome boss,Eric Northman. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This fanfic came out of nowhere...I just started reading fanfiction this summer and fell in love with it! After some time, I thought I would give it a go...and so here it is :) This is my first fanfiction and I want to take a minute to thank everyone who read this and gave me feedback, including the WONDERFUL and INCOMPRABLE **Missus T** (one of my favorite writers on here! Check out her stories please...you won't be sorry!) Any mistakes still left are my own, and I hope you enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters :) All credit goes to Charlaine Harris!**

Chapter 1

Sheppard of Judea, I can't believe I am doing this. I guess after the past few months that I've had, I shouldn't be so surprised. Sam closed Merlotte's two months ago, so he could move back to Texas to take care of his mom. I can't blame him for doing it, cause that's just the kind of guy Sam is. I would have done the same thing for Gran, and maybe even Jason if it came down to it. Unfortunately, his decision left me out of a job.

Soon after Sam left, Gran had a heart attack. She nearly died, but she somehow has made a full recovery. With my lack of employment and Jason's...lack of help….the bills have been piling up and I need to find a job fast. At first, I didn't want another bar job, so I applied at the library and a few office jobs. Unfortunately, they couldn't look past the fact that I only have a high school diploma.

So here I am…applying for bar jobs again. The one that I am interviewing for today is especially undesirable… who wants to work at a bar called Fangtasia? The Northman siblings, Eric and Pam, decided to open their bar in Shreveport after those stupid Twilight movies and all that other vampire stuff came out. Now, I like steamy romance novels and my fair share of smut, but those Twilight books were just stupid and the whole vampire genre follows suit as well. Come on, real vampires don't sparkle. Real vampires are terrifying and Gothic and dark…they don't sparkle and have oversensitive emotions. Plus I hear the owners are stuck-up, spoiled rich kids who are just out to make more money. Oh well, a job is a job…and at this point, I don't have the time to be picky.

On my way to Shreveport, I recall the last time that I made this drive. I had been out babysitting as a favor to my former co-worker Arlene, when I received a rushed phone call from Detective Andy Bellefleur about Gran. She had been walking from church to meet some of her friends for lunch at one of the small restaurants in the town square. Between church and the square, she collapsed. I thank God every day that Andy had coincidentally been driving by just as she fell because if he hadn't, she may not be here today.

After I got that call, I quickly dropped the kids off with Arlene at her new job (waitressing at a bar called Hooligan's). From there I booked it to the Shreveport hospital-my poor old car was rattling the whole way there. To this day, seeing my Gran hooked up to all those machines has been the scariest sight of my whole life. Of course, she had on one of those million dollar smiles of hers when she saw my face…even after everything she had just been through, she was so optimistic. I hope someday I can be as strong as her. I don't know what I would do without her, especially since she's the only family I have besides Jason. Not only is she my grandmother, but since age seven she's been my mom, my dad, and one of my best friends. Losing her will be like losing my parents, all those years ago.

Of course, the stroll down memory lane has taken over the rest of my drive and before I realize it, I am in Fangtasia's parking lot. The building itself is nothing special from the outside. It's just a modern style windowless building, painted a dark grey with a big neon sign with "Fangtasia" in a scripted font near to the front door. As I sit in my beat up car, half of me wants to just turn the key in the ignition and go find a job in some place, I don't know…normal. The other half of me is intrigued at the adventure working here could bring… I've always been game for new things, so I decide to give it a chance.

As soon as I enter the bar, my eyes go straight to him. I had heard Eric Northman was gorgeous, but nothing could prepare me for seeing him in real life. He has long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, which I usually find unattractive in a guy, but he pulls it off with such confidence that I can't help but stare. He is leaning up against the bar, talking to someone on the phone about what sounded like an important business, which gives me more time to admire him. He is casually dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a tight black t-shirt that really leaves nothing to the imagination. From the way he's leaning on his elbows, I can tell he's a very tall man. He reminds me of one of those Viking characters in those big action movies Jason likes so much.

While I am imagining him dressed as a Viking coming to pillage my village, it seems his business call has ended and I'm drawn out of my daydream by a curt clearing of his throat.

"How may I help you?", he asks.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, Mr. Northman. I believe I have an interview for a waitressing position today", I answer.

He motions for me to sit at one of the bar tables. Leading me there, he gives me an opportunity to marvel at his lovely behind, which appears to have been chiseled by God himself. I keep reminding myself that he's an arrogant and spoiled jerk, but it is really hard to think badly of him when he's looking this delicious. We sit down opposite of each other, and he takes a few moments before he speaks.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I looked over your resume and it seems you have the right qualifications for the job. You certainly have experience serving in a bar, and this Sam Merlotte character gave you a glowing recommendation. The real reason I asked you to come in, before I could offer you a job, was to make sure you fit the look that my sister and I are attempting to give this club" he says as he gives me the once over, "and I believe you'll do."

After those words come out of his mouth, I am about to give him a piece of the famous Stackhouse temper. I know I'm not exactly in top model shape, but that doesn't mean I need to be judged and objectified like a piece of meat. Sam ran his bar with class, and any man that stepped out of line was given a stern talking-to or thrown out. After the wave of anger rolls through, I realize I am glad he said it. I do not need to be ogling and fantasizing about my new boss. Now I can look at him for the bastard he is and focus on what is important: my job.

He goes on, saying, "Now, we have a strict dress code. As you know, this club is vampire-themed, and you are expected to keep up this façade. We have fangs for you to wear, and no, they are not like those silly fang sets that children wear for Halloween. They are professionally made by a Hollywood prop studio and therefore very expensive, so please try not to break them. We'll have one of the prop men take a mold of your mouth when you come back in a couple days for an employee meeting. You are also expected to dress the part as well. We're going for the dangerous, Gothic-type look, which means a gratuitous amount of black. This also is a club Miss Stackhouse, and so your clothing is expected to be a bit…racy. I will have Pam take you and some of the other girls shopping for the proper attire after the meeting. The expenses will be covered by us of course, as it is seen as a business expenditure. Are you willing to do all of this?"

I have to think about it for a little while after he asks. I mean, my Gran raised me as a true Southern woman. I am expected to be conservative and cover certain areas, and I am just not sure I can completely throw all those morals out the window just for a job in a stupid vampire bar with a dick as a boss. However, just as Gran's morals come to mind, so does the woman herself. She is my responsibility just as I was hers and I have to take care of her. Though she may not be happy at what this job makes me do, this is a job and there are bills that need to be paid. Almost reluctantly, I answer, "Yes Mr. Northman. When is the employee meeting?"

"On Thursday at 2 PM. We open a week from Friday and I hope that in addition to Thursday's meeting, you and the other waitresses will help with the last minute details."

Great, that means I only have two days to get my head around working in a faux vampire bar. He looks at me as if he knows that I can't say no to his request, and of course I can't. It's against my upbringing to say no to those who need help, especially since it's my job. After I nod, he responds, "Good. Thank you for coming in today Miss Stackhouse. I'll see you at the meeting on Thursday. You are free to go."

And like that, he goes back to his Blackberry and I become invisible. I would really like nothing more that to slap that man's beautiful face, but that would be in poor taste since he's now my boss; instead, with what dignity I have left, I get up from the stool and walk towards the exit. I wait until I am in my car to let out a frustrated sigh. With a boss who looks like a modern day Adonis and the attitude of a modern day Narcissus, this job wasn't going to be a cake walk.

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think :) Any and all comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh goodness you guys, I want to just take a minute to thank every one of you who read the last chapter, reviewed, added the story to your subscriptions, etc... it really means a lot to me! I hope I messaged everyone back who reviewed! :) Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long for me to post...I got stuck on choosing Eric's alarm and it slowed the writing process haha :) I just want to thank my awesome and amazing beta **MBSummer** for giving this the look-see and making sure I don't make an utter fool of myself, and **Carpe Nocturne **as well for also taking a look :) You ladies are the BEST! And also, if you guys are interested in Pam fanfic, my friend **mistressofthepink** is writing a new story titled** Losing Face**. I've read the first couple chapters and they're really good :) So please check it out for me! And without further ado, here is the next chapter :) Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters :) All credit goes to Charlaine Harris!**

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

_Come on baby(don't fear the reaper)…baby take my hand(don't fear the reaper)…we'll be able to fly(don't fear the reaper)…_

Even with the illustrious Blue Öyster Cult serenading me awake, I let out a loud disgruntled groan. I slowly sit up and hit the snooze button, cursing the hour. It is really too early for me to be getting up, but I agreed to meet the new prospective waitress at Fangtasia today and there are a million small details I need to go over before the opening anyways.

I roll out of my king-sized bed and trudge into the bathroom in preparation for a shower. I'm already running late, so I quickly toss off my black silk boxers. Just as I'm about to jump in, the Bananas in Pyjamas theme song starts going off on my phone. Pam does have the worst sense of humor. Ever since I got my Blackberry, she forced me to have that as her ringtone, simply because I used to watch that with her when we were younger. I hated that stupid show, but it always made her feel better when our parents were out travelling, so I assailed my eyes and ears.

I click the answer button to her saying, "Broder."

"Hej syster. Is there any reason as to why you're calling this early in the morning?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were getting ready to interview the new waitress. And don't screw this one up Eric…it was hard enough finding this many girls with enough experience to satisfy me."

"Let me remind you that I'm the older sibling here, meaning I'm wiser. I know what I'm doing Pam."

"Oh yeah Eric, that's worked out so well before. Please consult the list of waitresses I've had to fire from Dad's restaurants just because you grew tired of them."

"Whatever, I'm already running behind and I need to shower. I will see you later today at the bar."

"Have fun darling brother. And remember, keep it in your pants." And with that, she hangs up.

The only thing our dearly departed parents ever kept constant in our lives was the nannies they hired to watch over us while they were out gallivanting around the world. While the women themselves never stayed long, they were always Swedish –as mother and father were told they were the best in the world- and so Pam and I eventually became fluent in the language. And when our parents did happen to grace us with their presence, we would speak to each other in Swedish….almost as if it was our secret code. Though that was years ago, Pam and I still speak to each other in Swedish at times, especially when we want to say something that we do not want others to know.

The call put me even further behind schedule, so I have to take a fast shower, which I am never fond of. I get out and towel myself off while riffling through closet; I quickly choose a pair of dark washed jeans, a black v-neck, and a pair of black boots and put them on. If I have to wake up this early, I might as well be comfortable.

When I get down to the kitchen, I find my black Labrador Dawson waiting patiently by his food bowl, as he always is when I wake up. Another one of Pam's lovely jokes was naming my dog Dawson after that stupid Dawson's Creek show she was obsessed with back in the day. However, the name stuck for some reason. I hurriedly give him his food and a drink along with a good pat on the head before I make way to the garage with my keys and a package of S'mores Poptarts.

I choose to drive my red Corvette today because it is supposed to be a nice day outside. I tie my hair back in a ponytail, because I absolutely hate what the wind does to my hair. I rev up the engine and listen to my baby purr…it's one of the best sounds in the world.

The ride to Fangtasia is short, and by the time I'm done with my Poptarts, I'm entering the parking lot. I walk in the building, taking notes of small improvements to the building and parking that will need to be taken care of before the opening next Friday.

As I enter the bar, I recall all the work that has been done to this property already. We had to start from scratch, but it looks pretty good now. The walls are painted blood red, with the bar, tables, stools, and floor all black. The walls are essentially bare, as Pam and I intend the waitresses and staff to add the remaining vampire ambiance.

While I stand admiring all the work we've put into this bar, my phone starts playing the Inspector Gadget theme song. Pam really is just full of cruel jokes. She set that ringtone for my business manager, Bobby Burnham, because she says he is just as incompetent as that bumbling detective. I rather like Bobby; he does what I ask without question, and while he may make a few mistakes, he is generally capable.

I answer, "Yes Bobby?"

"I just got off the phone with the alcohol distributor Mr. Northman. I have a few things I need to go over with you."

"Bobby, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Eric?"

Right as that phrase leaves my mouth, I see her out of my peripheral. She is a rather a striking woman, with long wavy blonde hair and a curvy physique. She's also wearing a very pretty red sundress, which is my favorite color. It takes a lot of will power not to hang up on Bobby and give her my full attention, but Pam's warnings are ringing in the back of my head and so I continue on.

"Anyways, what did they have to say Bobby?"

"They just wanted to let you know that the shipment of alcohol is coming in on Friday and that the bill will come with the shipment."

I notice her checking me out and a little confidence is put in my step. Women always seem to have that reaction to me, and it gives me a little extra power. Unfortunately, I am too busy paying attention to this Sookie girl that I have to ask Bobby to repeat what he said….much to his annoyance. I quickly rap up the call by telling Bobby to meet me and Pam at Fangtasia later today.

When I turn my attentions to Sookie, I notice that she seems to be in a dream state. I deliberate between being friendly or being my normal, brusque self….and with Pam in mind, I choose the latter. Just because she is an attractive woman does not mean I have to treat her differently from everyone else.

I clear my throat and say, "How may I help you?", even though I know who she is and why she is here.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, Mr. Northman. I believe I have an interview for a waitressing position today."

I lead her to a bar table and quickly get down to business.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I looked over your resume and it seems you have the right qualifications for the job. You certainly have experience serving in a bar, and this Sam Merlotte character gave you a glowing recommendation. The real reason I asked you to come in, before I could offer you a job, was to make sure you fit the look that my sister and I are attempting to give this club…and I believe you'll do."

She'd more than do, I thought to myself, but I do not want to inflate her ego more if she has a large one already. In truth, when I spoke to Sam Merlotte, he practically told me that I would be sorry if I did not hire her. I do not respond well to threats, but he seemed to be an honest man and Pam approved of her resume, so here we are.

She seems a bit displeased with my last comment, and I feel almost….bad about the way I said it. But it can't be unsaid, so I let it go.

I go on, telling her, "Now, we have a strict dress code. As you know, this club is vampire-themed, and you are expected to keep up this façade. We have fangs for you to wear, and no, they are not like those silly fang sets that children wear for Halloween. They are professionally made by a Hollywood prop studio and therefore very expensive, so please try not to break them. We'll have one of the prop men take a mold of your mouth when you come back in a couple days for an employee meeting. You are also expected to dress the part as well. We're going for the dangerous, Gothic-type look, which means a gratuitous amount of black. This also is a club Miss Stackhouse, and so your clothing is expected to be a bit…racy. I will have Pam take you and some of the other girls shopping for the proper attire after the meeting. The expenses will be covered by us of course, as it is seen as a business expenditure. Are you willing to do all of this?"

I thought I might as well lay out all of the requirements so she knows what she is getting into, as she looks like a typical sheltered backwater Southern Belle. Now, I really did not care about what the waitresses wear, but Pam does. The fangs were my idea, as you need vampires in a vampire bar, but the rest of it is all due to Pam. I was glad she agreed to take the girls out shopping, because I really did not want to deal with her wrath if they did not pick out something to her liking.

She certainly does take her time in answering, but she eventually does, saying, "Yes Mr. Northman. When is the employee meeting?"

"On Thursday at 2 PM. We open a week from Friday and I hope that in addition to Thursday's meeting, you and the other waitresses will help with the last minute details."

We really did need help sorting everything out before the opening. Pam would never ask for help, but I knew she, Bobby, and I could not do it alone. If Sookie is the true Southern woman that I assume her to be, I know it is against her manners to say no. And she really shouldn't say no, because it is her job to work for the bar.

She nods, and I respond, "Good. Thank you for coming in today Miss Stackhouse. I'll see you at the meeting on Thursday. You are free to go."

My Blackberry vibrates as I say goodbye to Sookie, and not knowing if it was business, I check the text. Unfortunately, it is only one of my former conquests, a fierce red-headed accountant named Sophie-Anne. Her name alone reminds me of all the bad memories I have of us together. The text message reads:

"I get off work early today…want to meet up for dinner later? ;)"

Even though it's been a while since I have gone on a date, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. I quickly delete the message and by the time I look up, Sookie is already walking towards the door. Seeing her leave stings a little bit, because I'm actually curious about her and I would like to get to know her….but Pam would have my balls if I even tried, and fighting with my little sister is exhausting. I sit at the table and think for a little while…and I know that Sookie is going to be nothing but trouble.

**A/N:** Alrighty, let me know what you guys think :) Any and all comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload this new chapter. I had college friends come and stay with me this weekend so between getting ready for them and then spending time with them, I had no time to write. And then the writer's block monster showed up and that was a whole nother barrel of monkeys -_- But thanks to **Mladvey **and** mistressofthepink** brainstorming with me, I was able to crank this out :) (**Mdladvey** has just published her first chapter of **A Blood Sacrifice**...check it out! And of course keep reading **Losing Face** by **mistressofthepink**!) **Mdladvey** also looked over the chapter to make sure it wasn't too awful haha :) And thanks always to my lovely beta **MBSummer** for giving this story the once over as well :) She's the bomb dot com. And thanks again to my twin **Carpe Nocturne** for giving this chapter a once over as well :) Subsequently, any mistakes remaining in this chapter are all mine! :) And finally, thank you to all those who have reviewed, added the story to alerts or favorites, or added me to author alerts or favorites. It really makes my day when you guys do stuff like that...and this story really is for you guys :) I love you, and without further ado, here's the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters :) All credit goes to Charlaine Harris!**

Chapter 3

The time between my interview with Mr. Full of Himself and the employee meeting seemed to pass by quickly. I worked in the garden and around the house, doing the little improvements that Gran couldn't do. When I wasn't busy, I worried about the new job and if I could do it…and eventually my thoughts turned to him. Sometimes I replayed the Viking fantasy and other assorted daydreams, other times I considered calling Fangtasia and quitting because I didn't want to work for a callous (from my Word of the Day calendar) jerk. Money is money though, and I only hoped I could put aside my attraction to my boss and my feelings about the job aside.

I wake up on Thursday already dreading going to Shreveport. My clock reads 11:30 AM, meaning that I have an hour and a half to get ready. I go and check in on Gran; she's on the phone with one of her friends from the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. I told her soon after her heart attack that she would have to stop going to meetings for a little bit, until she recovered more fully.

After I say good morning to her, I go off to shower. I make sure every spot is scrubbed and I get out, realize I'm further behind than I'd like to be, and thus I quickly dry my hair into loose curls. I put on a little makeup, but I don't have enough time to go the whole nine yards. I assume this meeting is informal, so I throw on a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, and an old Bon Temps High football shirt of Jason's. I have just enough time to make Gran and myself chicken sandwiches for lunch before I have to leave. I kiss her goodbye and take my sandwich for the road. My poor car shakes and makes strange noises all the way to Shreveport, and I silently pray that it continues to work for at least a few more months…I can't afford a new car right now.

By some miracle, my car makes it to the Fangtasia parking lot around a quarter til 2. I notice that the red Corvette I saw the last time I was here is parked up front, so I take it to be Eric's car. Of course, that smug jerk would have a Corvette. There are a few other cars are there, so I'm assuming a number of my co-workers like to be early as well.

I enter the bar and quickly look around the room for Eric. Much to my dismay, he's not there. All I see is a few women getting a mold of their teeth made. I've never had it done before because we couldn't afford braces or anything, but it doesn't look pleasant.

The older man giving the molds motions for me to come to him. He says, "Hello, my name is James. I'm doing the dental impressions for all the bartenders and waitresses today. Which one are you?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'm one of the waitresses. Pleased to meet you."

He crosses my name off a list on his clipboard on the nearby bar table and says, "All right, let me make you a tray." He opens a bag on the bar stool and gets the putty out. He goes to the back of the bar to stick it in a microwave to warm it and brings it back and sticks it in the dental tray.

"Now, I'm going to position this in your mouth. Once your teeth are pressed all the way down into the putty, it will take about three minutes."

He situates the tray in my mouth and as soon as my teeth hit the bottom, I want to gag. This stuff is nasty and the texture doesn't feel nice, but I sit there and bear it. Once the three minutes is over, James takes out the impression and says, "Thank you Miss Stackhouse. Your fangs will be prepared along with everyone else's."

He then goes to take the mold of a man who has just arrived. He is Asian, has long black hair, and is covered in strange tattoos… they are in some strange language and take up a majority of his body. The man looks very intimidating; I would definitely not like to run into him in a dark alley.

I look around the room and notice many beautiful women, who I could only assume to be the other waitresses, when a woman comes up to me and says, "Hello there! My name is Amelia Broadway…I thought I would get the awkward part of introducing ourselves out of the way."

She looks at me with a friendly face and she's absolutely beautiful. She has short brown hair and is rather thin. I respond, "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's very nice to meet you." I give her a smile, because I have a feeling that we're going to get along very well.

"Have you seen the boss man? What a hunk! Oh well, I got involved with my last manager, Bob…and you see how well that turned out! Anyways, I'm glad to be working here. I hear the Northmans pay their employees well and give excellent benefits."

Without thinking, I roll my eyes. I retort, "I've only met Eric and from the little time we spent together, I doubt the pay and benefits will be enough to entice me to deal with him on a near daily basis. However, I'm just glad I have a job in times like these."

Amelia looks at me like I'm crazy when I say bad things about Eric, but she seems to accept what I claim with a shrug of her shoulders. She offers to point out our co-workers, and I listen as she rattles off names.

She points to a highly made up woman in a fancy skirt and blouse, saying, "That's Selah Pumphrey. She used to be a big business woman, but she got laid off and used her college waitressing experience to get a job here. She has a big Jones for the boss man, but he doesn't seem to pay any attention to her."

As if on queue, Eric comes out of the back office and strolls to one of the stools at the bar and sits down. His eyes seem to magnetically find me, but instead of looking into his bright blue eyes, I look down at the floor.

Selah struts over to Eric, lays a hand on his arm, and attempts to flirt with him….to no avail. He gives her one of his bored looks and gives her very short answers to her questions. She takes awhile to get the hint, but when she does, she sulkily leaves his side.

His gaze comes back to me. I wonder if he is looking me over and just now deciding that I don't fit the stupid role he and his sister are trying to fill. I start to feel self-conscious, but then I just shake it off because there is no point in getting upset over his opinions. I have the job and I will work hard.

While Mr. Viking God is staring at me, some of the other women seem to detect his attention towards me. Two of them specifically draw my notice. One has black hair, cut in an odd way with asymmetrical clumps. She is wearing a very tight silver tank top and a very short black skirt…Gran would have a fit if she could see it. The other looks somewhat similar, with a pair of form fitting leather pants and a gold half shirt. They are whispering to themselves and giving me dirty looks….which somewhat scares me, as these two look like women you don't want to mess with.

"Amelia, who are those two over there?", I say as I try to discretely point in their direction.

"Debbie and Sandra Pelt. They're sisters. I hear they have a reputation for being crazy bitches. Debbie apparently set her exes car on fire in the middle of a field after he broke up with her. Sandra is just as bad. I really don't know why Eric and Pam hired them, but that's not my place to speculate. I think that Debbie and Sandra's parents used to work for the Northman's parents and they were friends. When Eric and Pam's mom and dad died, he and his sister shut down the restaurant that the sisters' parents worked at, so they promised to look after Sandra and Debbie. I guess this is looking after them."

I gulp and make the silent decision to do my best not to cross them, though it seems I already have. The bar door opens and I see Holly Cleary come in. I am tickled pink to see a familiar face around here, even though Holly and I don't know each other that well. She started working at Merlotte's a few months before Sam closed it and only worked the day shift because of her son Cody. She mostly kept to herself, but she is sweet and hardworking.

I check the time on the clock on the wall and it reads 2:10. Now, I don't mind being a few minutes late, but it really grinds my gears when we start 10 minutes after we are supposed to. I wonder what the hold up is.

While I'm contemplating different reasons and scenarios as to why we are running late, I notice the other males in the room. Before I can ask Amelia who they are, a woman in a pastel pink suit set and high pink pumps storms into Fangtasia. She has long blonde hair and looks somewhat like Eric, so she can only be the infamous Pam. She quickly walks to where Eric is sitting and they have a brief conversation.

"Okay everybody, let's get started.", Eric announces, "We're going to make this as short as possible. First, we'll go around and say our names, just so you have some semblance of an idea on who everyone is. I am, of course, Eric."

The intimidating Asian man from earlier speaks, "I'm Chow."

A woman with long black hair, tan skin, and a tough look says, "Name's Maria-Star Cooper."

Selah, with an annoyed look on her face, drawls, "I am Selah Pumphrey."

A man with glasses, a button up shirt,khaki pants, and a short hair cut is next; he looks like he belongs in an accounting office or a software company, not a fake vampire bar. He says, "My name is Stan Davis." I'll have to remember to ask Amelia about him later, since I have no clue on how he came to be working here.

"My name's Clancy, just Clancy.", reveals the next person, a red-headed bulky man. He makes flirtacious eyes at me… and every other female in the room. I have a feeling that he and I will have words sometime in the near future, and they won't be pleasant.

Amelia is next and excitedly chirps, "I'm Amelia Broadway."

It's my turn and I politely say, "I am Sookie Stackhouse and it is a pleasure to meet every one of you." I get livid glares from Sandra, Debbie, and Selah…everyone else seems to look at me with interest or have the same bored expressions that they have been wearing during this little meet and greet.

Holly is next to introduce herself, shyly muttering, "Hi, I'm Holly Cleary."

The Pelt sisters follow Holly, sequentially spouting out, "I'm Debbie Pelt", and "I'm Sandra Pelt". They practically try to eye fuck Eric once more, but are unsuccessful yet again.

Finally, the woman in the pink suit speaks up, "And I'm Pam. Let's get this shit over with. Eric and I are not going to tell you how to do your jobs, because we carefully chose all of you by your previous experience. We're going to go over club protocol and you better listen, because I'm not likely to repeat myself. Clear?"

We all nod our heads in unison. Now that I've met Pam, I think I may like this job a little bit more than I anticipated. She's a straight shooter, and I really like that in a person.

She continues, "Now you knew this was a vampire bar when you signed up for the job, so that means you have to do a bit of acting while working. As Eric should have told you in your interviews, we are attempting to give the club a dark, Gothic atmosphere. Google search Bela Lugosi if you're too retarded to know what that means. No, you aren't going to sparkle or spout out Kraft cheddar cheese lines. That shit is enough to make me vomit."

Some of my co-workers look taken aback at Pam's directness….while Amelia looks turned on by it. Personally, I'm just glad that this club has nothing to do with the Twilight franchise and the other fluffy vampire shows.

"Now that you know what stereotype you all have to fill, you need to be prepared for the customers…especially the waitresses. You will more than likely be asked to bite them or something related. As the fangs you'll be provided with are made of regular dental acrylic used for crowns and dentures, if you bite you will puncture skin. And we can't have that. However, you can pretend to bite them…that will be sure to up your tips. If the customers get out of hand, we're giving you free rein to take care of the problem yourselves. Obviously, don't mortally wound the morons, but a nice slap can do the trick. If that doesn't work, all of the bartenders here are also trained in some sort of fighting style. We take care of our own here."

I feel a little reassured at the last statement; it reminds me of my family at Merlotte's…though I can't imagine myself ever being close with or trusting Debbie and Sandra.

"Now, I'm assuming all of you have seen Coyote Ugly. If you haven't, have you been living under a fucking rock? Anyways, observe how those girls treat the patrons of that bar. They're rude and offensive, and the crowd worships them. Imagine if you were a vampire, how would you feel about humans? They would be a sub-par race to you. Hence, you treat the customers in that manner. They'll expect it. And they'll love it."

Now that statement worries me. My Gran always raised me to be well-mannered and courteous towards others, and to always serve with a smile. I don't know if I can be purposefully impolite to people…I guess I'm just going to have to try my darnedest. We Stackhouses don't just give up at the first bump in the road.

"We have two bouncers, Sigebert and Wybert. They're not here today because it takes a fucking monkey to do their job….all they have to do is check people coming into the bar and make sure they fit the look that we're aspiring to create. Yes, that means that those who are not visually appealing will not necessarily be allowed in. Get over it."

Ugh! I want to walk out right then but of course, I think things through first. I hate that everything of value anymore is based on looks. While yes, I may fall prey to swooning over beautiful men (exhibit A: Eric Northman), it doesn't mean that personality isn't more important. And if people are willing to pay for drinks in the club, why should it matter what they look like? At this point, I realize that what I say is as good as beating a dead horse; it isn't going to change anything. I sit there and keep my mouth shut.

"When it comes to work schedules, we'll have four waitresses and two bartenders every night. If you have any issues with working some nights, you better tell as soon as possible. We'll try to accommodate your requests, emphasis on _try_. Any decisions on schedule are final unless you can find someone to cover your shift. If you have a problem with that, too fucking bad. And if there are any disagreements between co-workers, work it out yourselves. I'm not Doctor Phil or Dear Abby, and neither is Eric. We're all fucking adults here and we might as well act like it. And if you have any other questions, either figure it out yourselves or ask Eric because I don't have the patience to deal with stupidity."

I look around the room at the other waitresses and bartenders, and they seem to be wearing the same shocked expressions as I am. Except for Amelia, who has this awed expression on her face…if I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on Pam. To each their own, I guess.

"Now, waitresses and Maria-Star, come with me. I'm going to make sure you all don't look like fucking idiots. Decide a carpool amongst yourselves.", Pam orders. I quickly grab hold of Amelia's arm, as if I was calling dibs on her as a partner in elementary school. Holly soon joins us, and we move to go to the parking lot. I slowly look back over my shoulder shamelessly to get one last glance at Eric, but unfortunately he's gone.

We walk out into the parking lot and quickly decided to take Amelia's 2011 silver Honda Civic, as Holly and I's cars are…well, they're both almost as old as us and in bad condition. As I get into the back seat, I realize that today is going to be a really long day.

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think :) Any and all comments appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** First and foremost, I apologize PROFUSELY for how long this took me to write and publish. School and real life got in the way, and whenever I had free time in which I could write, I just lost inspiration :( But alas, here is a new chapter! :) Second, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed,alerted,and favorited this story...it really makes my day that people are reading this story! ANYWHO, I just want to thank my lovely and fantastic beta **MBSummer** :) She gives me great advice and makes sure that you guys get the best chapter possible :) Alright, without any further ado, here's the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately, none of these characters are mine. They are all owned by the fantastic Charlaine Harris...but sometimes I like to dress them up :)

Chapter 4

**SPOV**

Before I can catch my breath, Amelia begins to spout out her whole life story. Apparently her father is Copley Carmichael, the lumber and building tycoon. When Holly asks Amelia why her last name is Broadway, she answers, "I don't want to be given things just because my father is rich and influential. Plus, to be honest, he can be a real jackass. Broadway is my mother's maiden name."

Well, that explains how a waitress has such a nice car. I admire that Amelia wants to set herself apart from her family, and from our limited conversation I can tell we are going to be close friends. Hopefully that will help this job go more smoothly. Amelia continues to prattle on about herself; I discover that she lives alone in and also manages a small apartment building that her father owns. Before moving to Shreveport, she worked in a New-Age store in New Orleans.

By the time she finishes talking about her move from New Orleans to Shreveport, we pull into a parking lot in front of a boutique-looking store called Josephine's. Amelia, Holly, and I are the last to arrive, as I see the Pelts' rusty old truck, Selah's 2006 silver Ford Focus, and Pam's black 2010 BMW M6 Convertible sitting in a row in front of the store.

I sit nervously in the backseat for about thirty seconds, afraid of the chaos that might result from this little shopping trip. However, I made a commitment and I always keep my word. I get out of the car and walk with Holly and Amelia into the store. Immediately, the Pelt sisters' eyes stare holes into me. Oh great….this is going to be a barrel of monkeys. I don't even like shopping to begin with.

Pam approaches us and says, "Look cupcakes, I'm not going to hold your hand through this store. You choose something you think would best represent what we want for Fangtasia, and I'll approve it. Or rather, disapprove of it and pick something actually suitable. Now go, I don't want to spend all day trying to help you dress yourself."

I grab Amelia and go towards a display of corsets, thinking that they are the most vampire-like thing in this store. I look around nervously, then whisper to Amelia, "Look, I've never gone shopping for this kind of stuff before and I have no idea what would look best on me. Can you help?"

"Sure", she responds as she starts riffling through the racks. As I'm curvier than most of the other girls, I am worried that the store won't have anything that fits me….and that would just be completely embarrassing.

She sorts through different corsets of varying materials and colors, until her hands finally rest upon a black leather strapless one. Its seams run vertically and buttons help to clasp in the front; it appears that it will be the most flattering of the pieces that I will find here, so I take it from her with a slight nod.

We move on to the bottoms, deciding that a long flowing skirt will be most appropriate. I find a flowy black muslin skirt with high slits on the sides and show it to Amelia; she smiles brightly in approval. We then sort out an outfit for her to try on; a deep red leather halter corset and a pair of tight black leather skinny pants seem to do the trick.

We go into the dressing rooms and unfortunately, we aren't the only ones in there. The Pelt sisters are in neighboring rooms and we catch the tail end of their conversation.

"She's not even that pretty. I really don't know why Pam and Eric hired her; I didn't know being a cow was in the job description."

"It's not Debbie, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Maybe she's a charity case. Either way, I don't know why he kept staring at her."

"Who knows Sandra, but it can't be because he likes her. She looks like plus-size country bumpkin. She's no competition for us."

I feel the tears coming and quickly duck into a changing room. I sit down and take a deep breath in an attempt to swallow the tears. I had just started to become confident in my body after high school. Like every other girl, I tried diets and exercise, but they just didn't work that well; I'm a Southern girl and I love my big, home-cooked Southern food.

I pull myself together and hastily undress. I take one look at the corset and skirt, almost wishing that I could just zap out of the room, but this whole self-pitying thing is getting tiring so I buck up and slip on the skirt. The clasps on the front of the corset give me bit of a trouble but eventually the final one clicks, with a great deal of effort.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to look in the mirror… but eventually curiosity overwhelms me, and I look.

And my jaw drops because I am convinced the girl in the mirror can't be me. She looks like she just came out of a movie or magazine, not from the backwoods of Louisiana. The corset highlights all of my good… assets… and hides my bad areas. The skirt shows enough legs so that I appear taller than my small five foot four frame.

I squeal quietly to myself, suddenly considering what Eric would think of the ensemble. I secretly hope to myself that he would find it irresistible, but I know a man that attractive has got to have better looking women around than myself. With that little self-deprecating moment over, I peek my head out of the curtain to hear if the whore sisters have left the area.

When the coast seems clear, I yell out to Amelia, "Hey, are you ready?"

I hear a muffled, "Fine" in the dressing room, and she shuffles out from behind the curtain.

She looks great of course, but I can tell that she's uncomfortable in the outfit. I ask her what's wrong, to which her response is, "Sookie, I just don't feel like myself in this outfit. What if someone comes into the bar that I know and they see me like this? What if my father finds out?"

I consider what she has said, and quickly think of something to help remedy the situation. I respond, "Amelia, you look beyond fantastic. Don't worry about what other people think because you are a wonderful person; I haven't even known you that long and I can sense that. And from what I can tell, you don't really have a high opinion of your dad. Also, Eric and Pam wouldn't have hired you if they didn't think you would work out. And remember, you're not supposed to be you... last time I checked you weren't a blood thirsty vampire." I smile afterwards and she gives me a reassuring grin in return.

Now if only I could take my own advice.

Amelia then gives me a once-over and excitedly exclaims, "Sookie, you look incredible! Goodness, you're definitely going to need one of those bartenders to look after you at all times because I don't see how any guy is going to keep their hands or eyes off of you!"

I blush, accepting her compliment graciously. Pam chooses that moment to walk in and looks over Amelia and I. Her eyes quickly glaze over with a look of desire, and she says, "Well, I guess you two aren't completely incompetent. You definitely fit the part and I approve. I understand that one outfit won't last you an entire week, but now that I have seen you in these garments I have a better idea of what to purchase in the near future. Now stand here for one moment." Pam turns and leaves the dressing area, quickly returning with the remaining staff, who look rather scared and frustrated.

"Now these clothes are perfect, so you should take a lesson from Sookie and Amelia. Remember, leather is the best and pleather is reserved for low-class prostitutes. Corsets are almost a must, while half tops scream bottom of the barrel trash," she looked specifically at the Pelt sisters when she makes that last point, "Anyways, Sookie and Amelia you are free to leave. I will see you both on Monday for another employee meeting. The rest of you will need me to pick things out for you, as it seems you are fucking five years old and are incompetent at dressing yourselves."

Amelia and I dash swiftly into our respective dressing rooms, peel off our new work uniforms, and slip on our clothing as fast as we possibly can. I don't want to take any chances of us being yelled at by Pam for any reason. I walk out, with Amelia soon joining me, and we hand Pam our purchases. She says goodbye with a kinder and more ardent glint to her eyes, making me feel a little bit more comfortable about my new job.

We make sure Holly has a ride back to Fangtasia, and speed walk out of the store arm-in-arm. We get into her car, and speed off towards the bar. Amelia turns to me, saying, "Sorry Sookie, I just remembered I have a date tonight at 6 and I only have 2 and a half hours to get ready, and it takes me about fifteen to twenty minutes to get home from the bar." I nod, understanding Amelia's situation. Lord knows it's been quite some time since I've had a date, but hey, who's counting?

She continues to talk about the guy who's taking her out tonight; his name is Tray Dawson and he owns an auto shop near Shreveport. She met him when she got into an accident a month or so back, and he had been persistent in pursuing her. She said she really only agreed to go on the date to annoy her father, but from the way she talks about him, I really think she has feelings towards the guy.

By the time that Amelia stops gushing about Tray, we've already arrived back at the bar. I hastily give Amelia my thanks and exchange phone numbers with her, then give her a hug and wish her good luck on her date. I can tell that Amelia and I are going to be as thick as thieves and I'm looking forward to getting to know her more.

I get into my old junker, looking longingly over at the Corvette sitting in the parking lot. I could go into the bar and talk with Eric, but that seems like a waste of time as I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. I turn on the radio to distract me, only to have Adele fill my car.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too._

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

While Eric and I have barely known each other for a few days and know nothing about each other, this song has a strange effect on me. I start thinking that I will have to find someone like Eric, because someone like him would never be attracted to a girl like me; I start to belt the song, even though I can't carry a tune even in a bucket with a lid on it, in the hopes it will get rid of this little nagging feeling in my stomach.

Soon some more upbeat songs come on, and the drive from Shreveport goes by faster than I had expected. I roll up into the gravel driveway beside my house. I see someone at the front door, but the sunlight seems to be blinding me from completely seeing who it is.

I hop out of my car and walk towards the front door, stopping in my tracks halfway up the sidewalk. After what had transpired between us, I never thought I would see him again, even though he was Gran and I's closest neighbor. However, I was wrong, as Bill Compton is standing at my front door.

**A/N:** Come on,you knew Bill would have to make an appearance sometime ;) Anyways,please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay,so I know I'm the worst fanfic writer ever. Real life and college got in the way of me writing, so that's why I haven't updated in almost a year. However, I'm going to endeavor to update at least once a week from now on. I'm really sorry for the quality of this chapter; it's unbeta'd as I wanted to get this posted as soon as I finished it (and it took days to write...my inspiration is not being kind to me!) I know it also may be lacking in continuity, as I haven't written for this story in so long...so please be gentle with me! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters! All credit goes to Charlaine Harris ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"What do you want Bill? I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you right now." I say through clenched teeth, trying to move past him and get inside.

"I just got back from my travels Sookie, and I wanted to check on you. Word around Bon Temps is that your Gran fell ill and Sam moved out of town. Are you alright?" he asks, concern flickering over his cold eyes.

"Well thanks for your concern, Bill, but me and my life are no longer your business. Tell me, how's Lorena?" I spit out. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did, even though it feels like it happened decades ago.

Bill and I had been high school sweethearts. I was the quiet bookworm, he was the star of the football team.; why he ever looked at me, I have no clue. But one day, he asked me on a date and I couldn't help but fall for his Southern charm. He swept me off my feet, and he became my first kiss, my first love, my first….everything. Of course, there were times where he would be critical of me, telling me how to dress or how to act, as well as what to do and what not to do. At the time, I felt so lucky to be with him that I ignored it and didn't think it was wrong, I was a complete and utter fool.

We continued to date when he went off to college, seeing each other every weekend. As he got further and further in his education, I started hearing from him and seeing him less and less. I had one weekend off of work and decided to surprise him, as our anniversary was coming up; however, the surprise was on me. I had a spare key to his apartment and swiftly let myself in. I ran to the bedroom, hoping to give him an awesome wake-up, but when I got there, I found him in a compromising and surprisingly flexible position with his English TA, Lorena.

Bill tried to explain away what I had seen, but my broken heart and stubborn head wouldn't let him. I ignored every phone call, every text, every bouquet of flowers he sent me. I would have my Gran answer the door any time he tried to come around and she would give him a stern talking to.

Sure, there were times where I thought about forgiving him and getting back together with him, but then I would just remind myself of his infidelity and the times where he didn't treat me as well as he should or as I deserved, and I was made right as rain again.

Eventually the calls and texts stopped, thank the lord. The last I heard of Bill he went to travel after he graduated college, taking Lorena with him. I wish I could completely escape him, but unfortunately, he lived right across the cemetery next to my Gran's house.

He looked at me with a pathetic expression on his face, simply adding with a sad smile, "Lorena and I are over. She didn't want to compete anymore for my love Sookie. I've have never gotten over you, nor will I ever. Please Sookie, give me another chance."

I resist the urge to laugh in his face, as I am a lady, but I can't help but let the venom seep into my voice, "Bill, that's never going to happen. My love for you stopped as soon as you started finding comfort in the arms and legs of that whore. So give up already and leave me alone, because it's obvious that I don't want to see you. Ever. Now if you excuse me, I have to go cook dinner for my Gran."

With that, I triumphantly stomp away from my ex-beau. I feel completely empowered, and when I get inside, Gran almost assaults me with questions about my "first day".

"How was it? Did you become friends with any of your co-workers? How are your bosses? When do you officially start work? Was that Bill Compton I saw outside?"

Before she could possibly ask another question, I stop her and reply, "It was fine Gran. The meeting was short and we went and picked out our uniforms. I did meet a very nice woman named Amelia, and I have a feeling we're going to be friends. The bosses are…a bit intimidating, but I don't think I'll mind working for them. I am going in tomorrow to help the owners with some details, but the club doesn't open until next Friday. And yes, that was Bill. Don't worry, I put him in his place."

"Good Sookie. I always told you that he was a no-good dirty rotten scoundrel."

She actually used to love Bill when they first started dating, picking up on his Southern gentleman ways and morals, but after the ordeal, she loathed him with the fury of a thousand suns. However, I wasn't going to correct her.

"Hey Gran, could you turn on an old re-run of Jeopardy? I'm gonna make dinner, but you know how much I love guessing the answers."

Of course, I don't guess any of the answers. I'm too far gone in my thoughts of Bill…and of Eric. Even as I'm cutting up vegetables and boiling water for the simple pasta dish I'm making, I can't help but ponder over the emotionally exhausting day of mine.

Of course, I don't waste much of my thoughts on Bill, though I triumph in the fact that I've won the breakup; I look better and happier than he does. It's a small triumph, but a triumph nonetheless! My mind then, of course, slips to thoughts of Eric. I wonder what he's doing right now….probably some woman who he doesn't know the name of and will kick her out as soon as he is done. He seems like the love 'em and leave 'em type.

I know I shouldn't be attracted to my boss because it's completely unprofessional, but honestly I don't believe any woman could not be attracted to him. Oh well, I will just have to work to get over it. Still, I think about him with a shirt on….without a shirt on with his abs rippling with sweat…I mean, thinking about him without doing anything about it is harmless, right?

I shake my head, almost smacking myself at that stupid thought. I make a pact right then and there not to think about Eric Northman in anything other than a professional aspect.

Feeling a bit better and empowered, I finish preparing dinner and call Gran to the table. We have a nice meal, making small talk and gossiping. I catch up on all the news from Gran, who with Maxine Fortenberry, is the town's biggest gossip. One of the juiciest pieces of gossip concerned Andy Bellefleur and Halleigh Robinson's shotgun engagement. Gran is convinced that Halleigh is pregnant, but she would never ask his grandmother Caroline.

Gran gets up and goes to get ready for bed, and yet again I'm left in my thoughts. I quickly decide to read a book in order to have something else to focus on. I pick up my current smutty romance read, coincidentally about a male vampire and his victim-turned-only love.

It does the trick and gets my mind off of my current issues…that is until it gets to a particularly hot scene between the vampire and his woman. I hastily put the book down on the end table next to me and go to get ready for bed. It can't hurt to get a good deal of sleep before tomorrow, right?

I pull off my jeans and shirt, trading them for an infinitely more comfortable oversized t-shirt. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and finish my bedtime routine. As it's a cool night, I get under my covers and wrap myself in something that can only be compared to a cocoon. Of course, I have one of my legs peaking out of the bed, just in case I get a bit warm during the night.

I thought that with my emotionally exhausting day that I'd quickly fall into sleep, but that would be the easy way out wouldn't it? I laid in bed for hours thinking about whatever random things came to mind, making sure that if that happened to be Bill or Eric that I quickly thought of something else. When 1 AM rolled around, I thankfully fell asleep.

Of course, it wasn't exactly a welcome relief.

* * *

><p><em>There he was. Standing right in front of me was possibly the most beautiful human specimen ever to grace this Earth.<em>

_Of course, to call him human would be a bit of a stretch._

_I was there in my plain t-shirt and jeans, while he stood like Adonis in front of me in an immaculate pair of black trousers and a black button up shirt, though the top few buttons were undone, which allowed me to oogle his perfect pecs._

_He walked closer to me, breaking the distance between us. I didn't know whether I should run away or run towards him. In the end, I decided against neither and simply stayed glued to where I was._

_Eventually, he was right in front of me with only inches between us. He looked intensely at me, his blue eyes blazing into mine. He didn't ask me if it was okay, he just took what he thought was his._

_He kissed me with as much passion as he could muster, and I was floored. I tried to resist and get him off of me, but his vampiric strength wouldn't allow it. Eventually I just gave in, kissing him back with as much fervor as possible._

_He wrapped his hands in my hair, lightly tugging it as we continued to kiss. His tongue practically begged to enter my mouth, and I was helpless at this point to say no. _

_He surprised me by lifting my legs around his waist without even breaking our kiss. Eventually I had to break the kiss because of a lack of air, but he didn't stop. His lips found my cheeks, my neck, and eventually my ear. He quickly decided to suck on it, eliciting a moan from my mouth. _

_He took me towards a bed that hadn't been there before, and he laid me down. The sheets were of black silk; why I should have expected anything else, I had no clue. _

_He started to take of my clothes, first my pants and then gesturing for me to take off my shirt. I was lucky in that I was wearing a cute black lacy bra and underwear set._

_That was, until he ripped the underwear off. I let out a noise of frustration. He looked deeply into my eyes and murmured, "Jag köper du nya. Nu kysser mig."_

_I had no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was incredibly sexy. I climbed into his lap, boldly kissing his lips while wrapping my legs around his waist again. He swiftly and expertly removed my bra, and suddenly I was lying naked before him._

_Suddenly feeling brazen, I huskily whispered, "You're a bit overdressed for this party cowboy." Together, we quickly removed the offending articles of clothing and suddenly, we were both naked before each other._

_I took time to admire his body. He was tall, but not lean; muscular, but not a musclehead. I traced the contours of his abs, mesmerized by their beauty. He quickly snapped me out of my trance and kissed me senseless. _

_He moved us down on the bed so that I'm was laying down and he was on top. He started kissing down my body until he reached my breasts. It seemed he had found something to mesmerize him, and he quickly took one of my nipples in his mouth, nipping at it with his fangs and playing with it until it pebbled. He did the same with the other breast and then resumed his trip down south._

_He kissed my stomach multiple times before reaching my sex. I closed my eyes in anticipation for what was to come; if he was as good at this as he was at kissing, she knew she'd have the best orgasms of her life. _

_He stopped for a brief moment, looking up from between her legs. He hoarsely ordered, "Titta på mig." I looked at him, again having no idea what he was saying, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. He went back to his pursuits and once I felt his tongue down there, I was a goner. It was everything I could do to keep my eyes from rolling in the back of my head in sheer ecstasy. _

_He started to play with clit, licking and biting it. I tried my best not to reach my release then, but then he bit the inside of my thigh. That tore me over the edge,and I came with a scream, "ERIC!"_

* * *

><p>I wake up in a sweat, breathing heavily with my heart pounding. Undoubtedly my panties are soaked, and I just can't believe I just had a sex dream about my boss. <em>A really good sex dream<em>.

As my heart rate and breathing slow down, I check the time; it's 7 AM. I don't have to be at Fangtasia until 11, and it is abundantly clear that I will not be going back to sleep. I think of things that can take my mind off of the utter bliss I just experienced, and finally decide to garden. It was one of Gran's favorite pastimes when she could move about easier. Since her accident, the flowers and other plants around the house had gone downhill. It was the perfect thing: productive and mind-consuming.

I spend around two hours weeding, watering, and other assorted gardening needs around the pots and gardens. I keep my thoughts simply on the health of the plants, and when it reaches 9 AM, I run inside and make Gran and I a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon.

I then take a quick shower, attempting not to put a great amount of effort in my appearance afterwards. I throw my hair into a ponytail, put on a pair of yoga pants and a weathered wife beater, and add no make-up. I have no idea what we could be doing today, but if it involves heavy lifting, I might as well be prepared. Also, I don't want to be like the Pelt sisters or Selah and put too much thought into what I look like for Eric's sake; that reeks of desperation, and I'm sure a man of his experience can smell it from a mile away.

I slip into my trusty Nikes, grab my purse and my keys, and jump into my car. As soon as I'm on the road back to Shreveport, my mind races through the dream of last night. At a stoplight, I hit my head on the dash, knowing that this day is going to be anything but easy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that was my first lemon EVER so I know it's terrible, but I really tried! I am hoping that makes up a bit for my lack of posting! Also since I have no knowledge of Swedish, I used Google Translate! Translations are below-sorry if they're wrong :/ Please review! It gives me motivation, and some of your comments inspire me to add more things to the story ;) I love you guys! **

**Jag köper du nya. Nu kysser mig. -I'll buy you new ones. Now kiss me.**

**Titta på mig. -Look at me.**


End file.
